


Want/Need

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James always gets what he wants.  This time, though, he just might get what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want/Need

He always gets what he wants.

That isn't right. A man has to experience disappointment from time to time. A man has to have limits.

But James hasn't ever had to experience true disappointment, nor has he ever had limits.

When James wants something, all he has to do is ask for it and people jump to accommodate him.

So when James says "Suck my cock," Sirius does. 

Sirius falls to his knees, one hand pushing up the hem of James' jumper, and he looks up at James with eyes dark and stormy and promising, a confident smirk on his lips. A beat, and then those lips press against James' belly, mouthing skin while trousers and pants are tugged down just far enough so James' cock is freed and then James can feel warm and wet and _yes_ and he's thrusting shallowly.

It's been a while since he has had Sirius' mouth wrapped around his cock, and James groans because it's even better than he remembered. He feels Sirius' tongue pressed flat against the vein running along his length and the scraping of teeth along the top and--

"Ah--"

The tip of Sirius' tongue flicks against the head of his cock, then pushes into the slit and James' breathing is ragged, his chest practically jerking with desire. His legs are made of jelly and he needs something to hold onto, so he presses a fist against Sirius' back, digging his knuckles into his spine, and then he is shuddering and keening and wanting, and he can't fuck Sirius' mouth fast enough.

"M-more," he gasps, dragging his hand up until fingers curl in the hair at the nape of Sirius' neck. James tightens his grip and moans when Sirius grunts, the vibrations feeling fucking brilliant around his cock. " _More_." James wants and wants and wants more and so Sirius gives more; his cock slips further into Sirius' mouth and he can feel a constriction around the head of his cock, feel the back of Sirius' throat, and good God--

"Fuck," James groans. James groans and then he comes, thighs trembling, fingers yanking a fistful of hair, and he is sated. 

**********

"When's the Skirt coming home?" Sirius asks, popping the top off the butterbeer he'd just nicked from the fridge.

"Coupla days," James says, shrugging. He plops down on the settee and flicks his wand at the Wizard Wireless to turn it off; the Arrows were getting the stuffing beat out of them anyway.

"Still have a lot of shite to move into the new flat," Sirius says casually, sitting beside him.

"I helped you out yesterday, you lazy arse." James leans back into the cushions and stretches his legs out front. 

A hand settles on his thigh and squeezes. "You've got it buggered up, mate. I'm the one who helped _you_ out yesterday, you great swollen prick," Sirius says, snorting.

James grins and presses a palm between his legs, giving himself a squeeze. "Thinking about this again, are you?"

"Fucking right I am." Sirius throws his head back and laughs loud barking laughter that makes his whole body shake. 

After watching Sirius laugh for a second or two, James leaps into action. He climbs to his knees and tosses one over Sirius' lap until he's straddling him, and then he places his hands on Sirius' shoulders. James uses all his weight to push push push forward until Sirus is pinned.

"Hullo there, James," Sirius murmurs, and James likes the way his lips look when they shape his name.

"Hullo there, Sirius," James returns, lifting himself up on his knees before lowering down again, lowering down and moving in slow and long and hard against Sirius.

Sirius' chest rises and falls quickly as he inhales rapidly and James presses his fingers more firmly against Sirius' shoulders. A smug smile curves his mouth as faint colour blooms in Sirius' cheeks.

"D'you think..." Sirius begins slowly, lifting his chin up and tilting his face until his lips are just barely touching James'. "D'you think she knows, Prongs?"

"Don't." James feels like someone's just poured a vat of ice cold water over his insides. He shivers and scoots back until his arse is resting on Sirius' knees. 

"Why not?"

"Because I fucking said so, all right?" James curses and takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing at his temples. 

"She isn't daft, mate," Sirius says as he leans forward, grabbing a handful of James' jumper.

"I know that, you ruddy knob," James snaps, struggling to pull away.

Sirius doesn't let up at first, clutching at the wool of the jumper while his eyes stare steady and piercing into James'. When James opens his mouth to tell him to shove off, Sirius opens his hand. James loses his balance and falls off Sirius' lap, landing in a heap on the floor. The butterbeer bottle Sirius had been holding in his other hand follows suit, hitting the floor with a _thunk_ and toppling over, butterbeer spilling everywhere.

"Fuck!" 

James scrambles to a stand and snatches up his wand to clean up the mess.

"What does she look like?"

"What?" James asks distractedly, watching as a thin beam of pink light shoots from the tip of his wand to evaporate the spilt drink.

"The Skirt. What does she look like when she's threadbare?" Sirius' voice is low and husky and James knows he is wearing that particular shit-eating grin that never fails to raise his ire. 

"Fuck off," James says warningly, tucking the wand in a back pocket.

"You're gonna tell me," Sirius murmurs, shifting to the edge of the settee, Cocksure and Cockready. James can see that for himself and he really really _really_ wants. "And then we're gonna fuck. Off." He grins and lifts his hips once, twice, thrice while making obscene noises and James hates him, hates him so much that speech is temporarily lost, hates his dark eyes, hates his scent, hates the sound of his breathing, hates their bond.

"Shut up," James says slowly, then lifts a foot up high. He lets it dangle in the air, swishing it back and forth, for a few moments. Sirius' eyes follow as though he's watching a pendulum, and James uses Sirius' distracted state to his advantage. Down his foot strikes, hitting Sirius squarely in the chest. Lean forward and apply pressure and Sirius, Prince of the Providence, is properly pinned down. 

"Oohooo," Sirius chuckles, wrapping his hands round James' ankle. He gives a tug and it's all James can do to keep his balance. Sirius smirks. "Dirty bird, Prongsy."

There is a moment, a brief lightdarklight flicker of time, in which James knows he can stop this. He can stop and they will stop and he can look at Lily with a mostly clean conscience when she returns from her work travelling. But then Sirius flashes him that devil-may-care smile and James cannot deny that he is a dirty bird, no more than he can deny that very idea of whispering to Sirius what Lily looks like gets him hard.

"The dirtiest." 

So dirty, and so done. In.

James grins, crooked and smarmy promises of what is to come, and manoeuvres until he is straddling Sirius again.

"Tell me 'bout her," Sirius breathes, and James can feel him shift beneath his weight. 

"You want to shag her," James says shrewdly, pulling the collar of his shirt off to the side, then wipes the flat head of his thumb along side of Sirius' neck, stopping in the hollow of his throat to push in, dig his nail in. Branded Black. His own.

"I don't," Sirius says quickly, but his voice is choked and sounds a touch off. He never was a good liar. Well, he was, but he could never fool James.

James leant down to run the tip of his tongue along the shell of Sirius' ear and he was rather pleased when Sirius shivered against him. "When she comes," James says, pressing closer against Sirius' hard angles, "her skin glows red from her cheeks to her thighs. Her head falls back so you can see that chord straining in her neck and you just have to bite it, and she's so wet that--"

"Oh, fuck," Sirius gasps, and James winces as his hands wind in his hair and yank. He winces, but he can't help but to tell Sirius more, tell Sirius how she looks when he touches her tits, tell Sirius how she looks when she's fisting his cock, tell Sirius everything because it makes him hard and it makes the length pressing against his thigh harder with every syllable. 

Sirius grabs at him, all boyish and impatient and demanding, and James is reminded of stolen moments like this in detention when Binns wasn't paying attention. Those were brilliant times full of exploration and deviousness and mapping, but James doesn't want to take the time to map. He wants to claim. He wants and he can tell Sirius does as well.

"Fuck," he says again, the word coming out like a strangled laugh-sob as his hand lets go of James' hair to slide toward the front. A thumb moves slowly over James' brow before James captures the hand, bringing two fingers to his mouth. Inhale exhale inhale Sirius' musky scent before sucking fingers into his mouth. James tongues between the digits and slicks them and he grits his teeth amid a grin as Sirius lets out a growl. "Stop being a sodding tease and get to shagging, speccy ponce."

James releases his fingers with a pop "Ask nicely and I will," he pants.

"'ll be yer fucking--"

"Don't fucking say it," James says sharply, reaching for his wand. A swish and a flick and clothes and specs are gone, and the wand makes a clattering noise as it hits the floor.

"'m not saying-- I'm just being-- Christ, I'm a fucking poof," Sirius whispers, and James can almost feel the hunger radiating off him.

"You're not." Narrowing his eyes, James wraps his fingers around Sirius' wrist and guides his hand to Sirius' arse. He says, "I want you to stretch," so Sirius does. James rears back to give him room, watching as Sirius draws his knees up to his chest before sliding two fingers inside his entrance. Sirius bites down hard on his lower lip in concentration and James follows suit, barely stifling a moan. When Sirius slides in a third, a wave of lust surges up almost violently inside James. "Fuck, you look brilliant like this."

"'Course I do," Sirius groans, the sound cutting off as James presents his palm to be licked. Licked and then he slicks his cock with one hand, hissing as the vein along the underside runs forward and back over the most prominent line in his palm. 

"Don't be a tit. Stick it in already, wanker." 

"Not ready!" James chokes, working the saliva over his cock, finding it hard to concentrate when the damned thing is twitching so ruddy much with anticipation.

"Well I am!"

"Knobhead," James grunts, digging his fingers into Sirius' hips to haul him up. A beat, then he is aligned and pushing and slipping past the tight ring of muscles and _in_.

Someone hisses and James can't be sure it wasn't him, but he doesn't think about it, doesn't think about anything save for the way their teeth click and clack together as their mouths collide and part and collide again, like some primal dance that shouldn't be forgotten. Sirius clamps down around him and James curls his hand around the slope of Sirius' shoulder, images of Lily naked and writhing swirling in his mind with unrealised ones of Sirius touching and tasting and fucking her, and he can't do anything but thrust deeper, harder. 

"S'it," Sirius mumble-moans as he wraps one of his hands around his cock. James angles his hips to arch up and in and against his prostate, and Sirius lets out a cry that completely fucking destroys him.

That wave of lust surges again and James loses control of his himself. He wants too much, too fast and he starts fucking Sirius as though Sirius is his last tether to reality, watching Sirius wank in time with the snapping of his hips, and he wonders what Lily would look like in between them. _Fuck._ The thought pushes him over the edge and everything becomes tighter and hotter and faster and he bucks and pushes so much that he can sense Sirius' body prepare to tense before it actually does. Then Sirius comes, gasping and shaking and spurting all over his chest, and James is through, too, trembling and jerking in rhythm with the pulsing of seed and spunk until he is just spent. James is spent and he collapses atop his best mate, not giving a toss about the sweat and come sticking their skin together.

God.

Sirius is silent save for his ragged breathing and that's queer. James doesn't like it. It. It's in the air between them, around them, the sweat and come bonding them together, the things James had whispered in his ear, and it's off.

James feels Sirius' chest move, jerk almost, as he swallows, and James doesn't want him to say it.

"Maybe we--" he starts, and James grimaces.

"Shut your gob," he says, and it hurts to talk.

"I know." Sirius is cross and guarded, and James doesn't like this, either. He pulls out quickly, his cock flapping against Sirius' thigh, and stumbles in an attempt to get up.

"You stupid cunt," Sirius says, looping his fingers behind James' neck to pull him down.

"Don't," James says thickly, Sirius' face blurry and looming mere centimetres away.

"Too late for that."

James nods and--

A familiar _CRACK!_ of Apparation sounds behind them, and James nearly falls arse-first on the floor while trying to disentangle himself from Sirius. Their clothes are folded neatly on the floor, but James doesn't reach for them, nor his glasses. What he needs is his wand, and he needs it _now_ and--

Sod the wand; he needs to avoid the hexes that are being cast his way.

"Toerags! The both of you!" The voice is feminine and cold and furious, and James is certain he's about to be bollocks-less.

"Lily!" James pants, diving behind the settee to where Sirius is crouched on the floor. "We can explain!"

"Explain? EXPLAIN?" A blast sounds and James figures one of settee cushions just got hexed as bits of sponge and upholstery fabric rain down on Sirius and him.

"That was your sister's old settee," James says, trying to appeal to reason.

"Better the settee than you, wouldn't you say?" Another blast and they both knew to cover their heads with their arms this time.

"Evans, calm down. Put the wand away and we'll come out and talk about this, yeah?" James tries again, fear and embarrassment and dread twisting his stomach into knots. He is bloody well fucked, and certainly not in the way he prefers.

"Well," Sirius says amiably, standing and stepping out from behind the settee, "I'll be going now. Don't want to interrupt while you lot sort this mess out." 

Sirius has enormous bollocks; James has to give him that. He peeks over the back of the settee just in time to see Sirius gave Lily that shit-eating grin and crouch down to grab his clothes.

"Oh no you don't, Black," Lily says coolly, tipping her wand in his direction. "Leaving so soon? But you've only just come." The corners of her mouth twitch but she doesn't smile. James blinks, numbness setting in. This was definitely not what he had wanted.

The wand tips back toward James and he stands, giving Lily his most charming smile. 

"You're not going to charm your way out of this one, Potter!" she shouts, then rounds on Sirius when he lets out a snigger. "Nor you, Black!" 

Sirius shrugs, then clasps a hand on James' shoulder when he falls in place beside him. "Tough luck, mate," he says casually, and James would quite like to strangle him. However, strangling Sirius would deprive Lily the pleasure of killing him, which would only make her more cross with _him_ , so he restrains himself.

"Sit," Lily says with a glare.

James looks at Sirius and Sirius looks at him. "But there're only springs," James points out. "You blasted the cushions, remember?"

"I don't give a flying shrivelfig if you get a spring up your arse, James Potter. I'm sure it'd be a world more comfortable than Sirius' prick."

James would beg to differ, but once Evans is on a rampage one mustn't goad her, so he looks at Sirius again. Sirius scowls, but he doesn't say anything. They both move to sit when Lily stirs into action. "Not you!" she roars, digging the tip of her wand into the hollow of Sirius' throat.

The settee is more than a mite uncomfortable, but James will gladly take the discomfort over being at the wrong end of Lily's wand. 

"Black."

"Evans."

"Potter," Lily corrects, digging the wand in deeper with the slightest flick of her wrist. James pulls a face in sympathy, but he makes no move to talk some sense into her. That would be exceedingly stupid, so he sits there in silence, wondering what in the name of Merlin she's going to do next.

"How was he?"

Sirius' brows quirk and he adopts a polite expression, which James thinks is the daftest thing he's seen Sirius do in yonks. "Sorry?" he asks smoothly.

"James," Lily says her voice dripping with venom. "My husband."

A laugh sounds, that fucking loud ridiculous bark of Sirius', and James would have hexed him himself for being such an arse had he had his wand.

"Answer me," Lily roars, dragging the wand down over Sirius' chest and belly, stopping just above his groin. "Answer me or you'll be known 'round these parts as Black the One-Bollock Wonder."

Sirius feigns scratching his chin on his shoulder to look down at James. "Answer her," he says quickly, leaning over to snatch up his wand and rise before she can tell him to sit down again.

"Potter."

"Potter," James replies, wand idle at his side. He wasn't going to brandish it at either of them. He didn't want to be forced to choose or give the impression that he wanted one over the other. "Answer her," he says again.

"He shags like he does everything else, Skirt. Fucking perfect," Sirius says finally, and James doesn't realise he's smiling smugly until Lily presses the tip of her wand in his cheek. 

"You might like to wipe that expression off your gob," she says in a low voice.

James brushes her wand away, his mouth setting in a thin line.

"I knew that already." Lily twirls her wand between her fingers, then stops and presses it to his chest, trapping it there with her hand. "But I don't know about you, Black. It isn't right that James knows and I don't."

James felt his mouth go dry at that and his ears begin to pound. What is she--

"It isn't right," she continues. "We're partners, and that means we do and experience everything together."

Even without his glasses and proper vision, James could see that confusion was washing over Sirius. "What're you on about, Ev-- Potter?"

"You're going to shag me, Black. That's what I'm on about."

James coughs and the mental image of Lily's body entwined with Sirius' enters his mind again and he feels another wave of lust wash over him. He can't stop himself from groaning as he looks from his wife to Sirius and back again, and it is then that he realises he is beyond fucked up. His wife caught him with his best mate and now wants to shag said best mate and he's getting randy over the idea? For fuck's sakes.

"'Fraid I can't do that, Lils," Sirius says after a lengthy silence. 

"Why not?" she demands.

"'Cos I don't want you, and I'm not shagging anybody's wife, let alone Jamesy's."

"He's lying," James pipes up, giving Lily a look before focussing on Sirius again. "He wants to know what you look like starkers. Always has. The idea of it alone gets him randy."

"Oh really?" Lily asks archly.

Sirius gestures wildly, mimicking cutting throats and giving James quite a few two-fingered salutes, but James ignores all that rot. "Really," he confirms, and his cock twitches as another image of limbs twisting and arching and red and black enters his mind.

"You've always wanted to know, have you?" Lily asks, lowering her wand a fraction.

"No!" Sirius blurts, shaking his shaggy head. 

"Don't fucking lie!" James hisses before turning to Lily. "Just...today! Today he asked me what you looked like, so I told him. He likes the idea of you, of your bits, of the sounds you make, the way you feel clenching down 'round a cock...."

"What are you _doing_?" Sirius says loudly, his eyes round with disbelief. 

"Getting you what you fucking want, you twat," James shoots back.

Beside him, he hears a soft noise that sounds like a laugh, but he couldn't turn toward his wife, not yet. Not when Sirius looks as though he might implode on the spot. 

"But she's your--"

"I want you to do it," James says firmly, cutting him off. And he does. Oh, Christ, does James want Sirius to shag Lily. He wants Sirius to shag Lily so he could watch, so he could see, so he could wank to the most beautiful fucking sight ever. "I want you to do as she says, and shag her."

"But--"

"Do it," James says, and Lily undoes a few buttons at the top of her blouse, exposing her bra.

Sirius stumbles forward at the sight and he's all hands and arms, pushing her blouse out of the way and off, shoving the bra up over her breasts so they jut out even farther. "You're so fucking fit," he says hoarsely, cupping her breasts in his hands, and James could see through Sirius' parted fingers kneading her that her nipples rose in hard peaks, and his own hand goes straight to his cock, pulling and twisting. James can't take it, can't take only touching himself while Sirius' hands are all over Lily and hers are grasping at his shoulders. He falls to his knees and crawls in between them, hands on his wife's thighs. A light pressure urges her legs to fall apart and James can hear suckling sounds as he leans in, and then he can't think of anything but the hand he places on his cock again and the other shoving fabric down and out of the way to run through wet curls to find that tiny nub, which he promptly begins rubbing. He begins rubbing and pushing his thumb against the slit of his cock while Sirius' feet rest on either side of his arse and press in and Lily is moaning and _fuck_ , this is better than any fucking picture he ever thought up.

He pulls back for a breath and Sirius is sinking to the ground behind him, his chest pressing against James' back, cock up against his backside, and James thinks for a split second before rolling over and scooting below. It only takes one nudge from his knee into Sirius' thigh to get through to him, and then Sirius is on his knees, his cock in James' face while he places his mouth on Lily, lapping at her juices and James' saliva. James blows across the head of Sirius' cock and then darts his tongue out, spreading a drop of precome across the head, and he can hear a muffled moan. He can hear it and he knows it's muffled because Sirius' mouth is on his wife and suddenly James is overcome with the desire to taste his wife on his best mate's mouth, so he pushes up on Sirius' thighs and wriggles out from underneath, capturing Sirius' cry of protest in his mouth, their lips open and wet and full of tang and sex and Lily.

Lily knees them apart and settles between them, facing Sirius. "Now's your chance," she says, her face so close to Sirius' that it's a wonder they aren't snogging. 

Sirius groans, the sound going straight to James' cock, and James traps her between them, leaving no space for her to turn one way or the other. His cock is trapped against the crevice of her arse and her centre should be in the same state against Sirius', and James whimpers just thinking about that as he places kisses against the nape of her neck and in the dip between her shoulders. She makes a low keening sound in her throat, and James can tell by the suckling sounds that Sirius is paying her breasts attention again. Then they stop, and James glances over her shoulder to see Sirius dipping his tongue in her navel and Lily's hand fisting in his dark hair. 

"Now," she gasps, and the sound is James' undoing. He knows that tone well, too well, and if Sirius isn't going to do something about it, he bloody well _will_ \--

Sirius does do something, though. He straightens and then he lowers Lily to the ground, and James helps him raise her legs onto one of his shoulder while James crawls behind Sirius and holds up the other. Around Sirius' side he can see Lily spread open and ready for Sirius, and James can feel the muscles in Sirius' back quiver as he pushes himself into Lily.

"Together," James hears Lily gasp, and he knows exactly what she wants of him. James waits until Sirius and Lily find a rhythm of their own, and then he enters Sirius for the second time that day.

It feels so surreal, being inside of Sirius while Sirius is inside of his wife, but at the same time it feels right. Being with Sirius feels right, really right, for the first time since...ever. It had always been good, but James knew it could be so much more, and it is. It finally is.

Sirius must feel the same way, and Lily as well, because they are moaning and crying out and gasping right along with him, and James loves them all the more for it. Lily and Sirius are there and his and no one is taking control from anyone else. They are thrusting with and against each other, hands are tangled in hair and mouths dance across flesh and tongues lap at sweat and then one of them - James can't tell because everything feels too much - comes, setting off a chain reaction that rattles and shakes for long moments before the calm hits.

No one speaks for a long while; they just lay in a pile panting until their breathing evens out.

It is Sirius who breaks the silence. "More comfortable than a settee spring, eh, Evans?" he asks, and James doesn't bother to conceal a tired snort.

"Potter," she corrects again, flicking his ear with her thumb and forefinger. "I suppose so, although it was rather spry."

James cackles at that, pressing his cheek against Sirius' shoulder blade. "You got what you wanted, mate."

"So I did," Sirius says around a yawn, and James doesn't need to see his face to know that he's now wearing a 'kneazle that ate the canary' grin, which is slightly different from the 'shit eating grin'. "What about you?"

"I always get what I want," James replies, reaching his hand around to stroke Lily's face.

This is true. James always gets what he wants.

But this time, he also got what he needed.


End file.
